All my way for You
by AlexxMMB
Summary: Miguel had left El Dorado, while Tulio stayed, but after 5 years the latter hears about his dear friend and decides to find him, as he realizes something important.


**All the way for you**

Tulio's hope was all gone. Five years have passed since he saw Miguel the last time: it seemed like yesterday, he left El Dorado without Miguel...how could he? Tulio remembered how blind he was not realizing that friendship was more important than all gold on the earth. He left his whole life behind, all that he's built up with his best friend, having fun while gambling with Miguel, just everything. "I've destroyed everything" he thought.

Tulio was dragging himself through the roads, holding his hands in front of his face, ashamed of himself. He could barely see the way he was following, all he wanted was finding Miguel.

He found out three years ago that Miguel did leave El Dorado, but he just couldn't manage to find him. He remembered the old fisherman talking to his wife about a blonde man that didn't want to move away from the place where he was standing. Tulio tried so hard to understand where this place was, but the old man spoke a strange dialect that he had never heard. Since then, Tulio was sure that he would find this place, but time passed and he had already looked everywhere...he just couldn't find Miguel.

His hope was gone, but his will to feel like living again was still there. The only thing that brought him through life was _this thought. _Feel like living again. Or was it perhaps because of Miguel?

-...-

Miguel? Oh, his dear Miguel. How he missed him.

Miguel's favourite song came to his mind, a song that Miguel had composed on his own with his mandolin, but he never even spent time to listen closer to the words or finding out why it meant so much to Miguel. Tulio didn't remember much about the song, though he tried and tried to remember the words.

His thoughts went on their on, they kept spinning in his head, but they were so blurred and confused that he had even thought things that didn't happen. A more clear memory came to his mind: the night they got separated from the crowd, he remebered that he didn't sleep at the side of Miguel. He was too angry to see him at that moment and as hard as he tried to concentrate his thoughts on sleeping, he just couldn't get Miguel out of his head.

-...-

THE SONG! It was something like "seems to matter what I do, so I'm saving this for you. Because it seems to be the last piece there is and you haven't had a chance yet to taste this"...S**T. Nothing. It's the only thing that he remembered. He sung these two sentences all over again and only now he understood what Miguel felt like: "It's like flying to a better place, where everything is just peace and there is only love...". "Hrmm...Miguel was probably right, it's a deep song. Though I don't think it's really about peace and harmony in the world" he thought.

-...-

"Of course! He wrote it after he split up with Camila! I was still with Manuela, we where both deeply in love with those women!". People were just looking at him with wide eyes while he was shouting those words. He pulled up his collar and he tried to hide behind a wall, he was blushing and smiled for the first time. But his smile faded as Miguel crossed his thoughts. He broke down and sat on the ground, his arms crossed around his legs and his face covered by his arms.

"He wrote T+M everywhere, he must have been really happy for me. When Camila broke up with him he was really hurt...why did they break up anyway? I remember that I didn't see her for days and then I met her on my way home, but she just stood still and looked me in the eyes filled with anger, though she really didn't have any reason to be mad at me. I thought we were friends?" he really couldn't figure out why Camila hated him that much in that moment, since they were supposed to be friends.

Tulio did always do something to bother her and she yelled at him pretty much, but still they were friends. He could really read into her eyes that she was dead serious. It's like she was possesed by someone that didn't want to let her remember that they were friends.

-...-

"You bastard! T+M?!Go out of my way!" that's pretty much what she said. She yelled some other things, but he was too shocked to realize what she said. There were probably some other blasphemies in her sentences.

"It all makes sense now! She was jealous! T and M? Me and Manuela! She was...in love with me...?!", he could feel that he was close to find out the truth about Miguel and Camila's breaking up. It was like he was just about to complete a puzzle, but what didn't really make sense is why she never told Manuela about it. They were like sisters, they were always closer than everyone else, they always told everything to each other, and since Manuela wanted always to clarify issues and misunderstandings, she would've told Tulio. But Camila run away and left Manuela behind. "Manuela kissed me goodbye saying that she would come back when she found Camila, but she never came back...she really broke my heart, and Miguel was broken too...".

-...-

Miguel.

Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss. The song. "I really shouldn't have missed you in my life..." he whispered slowly. He missed Miguel so much, pictures of him flashing through his head, but one picture left him colder than ever: the morning he left, the wordless fight they had, but it was definitely the worst and deepest fight they've ever had. They were standing next to each other, staring at the morning sky and all kind of thoughts crossed their minds. Tulio tried to make it up with a smile, but Miguel was really hurt. He just turned away from him, but he was about to say something. Tulio was just to proud to listen to it, so he turned away and left him standing all alone. "I was an idiot. A proud, money addicted bastard."

-..-

"And you haven't had a chance yet to taste this..." why did this sentence bother Tulio that much? A weird picture of him and Miguel kissing crossed his mind. It lightened his soul and for a moment he felt warmth inside. It all happened so suddenly, but he came to his senses again after a few seconds: "What the hell am I thinking?!", he shook his head and cleared his mind, but it made him remember another piece of the song. "Seems to matter what I say, so I'll hold my tongue at bay"

-...-

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him that night, maybe it made him even angrier than he already was", but why was Miguel so sad? "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I was just talking to Chel...Chel!" he remembered clearly that they made a promise: Chel is off limits. Chel was indeed off limits, but temptation covered his senses. He even said that he would forget Miguel just to get away with her. Maybe he heard it? "But I would have never left without...I did..."

"And rather use my mouth to kiss your frown away", the weird picture crossed his mind again, but it didn't fade away. Tulio didn't move for almost 5 minutes, he was staring at the wall in front of him with that weird picture in his mind. He only realized that it was just a thought when he started blushing. He shook his head again and he realized that there was a water barrel in his proximity; he ran to the barrell, dunking his head into the cold water a few times to wash away the thoughts. He stared at his own reflection and he was indeed blushing. "This is insane! I'm not...that...kind of guy!" He kept thinking, trying to hide the fact that he has being amused by the thought of kissing Miguel. "Am I missing him that much?I...I-I'm definitely not in love with Miguel...am I?". His heart was racing at the speed of light and he suddenly became weak. He fell down on his knees complaining about all these thoughts. He felt confused, but he knew one thing: he had the urge to find Miguel. His heart was filled with hope again and he felt numb at the thought of seeing Miguel.

-...-

Miguel.

"I've looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you...where are you?", he was desperate. Where could Miguel be? Tulio remembered the time they first met: They were both very young, Miguel was running away from some guards he was bothering and he ran directly into Tulio. Both fell down and looked each other deep in the eyes for a few seconds. The guards were screaming "you'll see what happens to you when we'll catch you!", they both stood up and Miguel hid behind the house next to them. One of the guards asked Tulio if he had seen a blonde boy with a big red shirt and Tulio just turned around and indicated the way that leads to the city centre. The three men run up that road screaming and yelling and Tulio assured the other boy that they were gone. The blonde boy came out, looked around and hugged Tulio, telling him many times "thanks". Tulio didn't really hug him back and he was even surprised that he's been hugged, but he smiled at that other boy and was happy that he could help someone out.

The boy took Tulio by the hand and brought him to a hidden place behind the woods of the city, where there was a large, abbandoned timber house. "I'm Miguel! What's your name?" the boy's eyes were sparkling, and Tulio shyly answered "My name is Tulio". Suddenly Tulio felt a punch on his shoulder, "tag, you're it!" and before he could say anything, Miguel vanished inside of the house. Tulio was a little insecure whether he should follow him or not, since he wasn't even sure where he was, but he decided to "catch" him. The inside of the house was creepier than the outside: everywhere were cobwebs, dust and there was no light. He turned around a few times, but then he heard a laugh coming from a door on the other end of the house. He followed the laughing and it brought him outside again, but this time he was standing in front of a beautiful landscape: He could see the sea and the sunset was just about to start. Miguel was sitting on a stone wall "You're too slow!" he said and started giggling. Tulio joined Miguel and they watched together the sun going down.

"It's my favourite place" Miguel said, and added after a long pause "My mom used to bring me here and watch with me the sunset". Tulio was just looking at his new friend, worried about saying something wrong, but Miguel broke the silence standing up and offering his hand to Tulio. "Friends?" he asked with a wide grin on his face and Tulio nodded "Friends".

-...-

Oh, sweet memories. Tulio remembered it so well: Meeting the big green eyes of Miguel while lying on the ground, the gentle and soft hug, Miguel's innocent smile and the place where they used to play. "It felt so good playing in the woods..."

-...-

Could it be? Could Miguel be hiding in the woods where they used to play? "But there was nothing left of the woods when he last searched there..." he thought. Though the last time he was there was ages ago, 3 years or so? "Why didn't I think of it earlier? Of course! He's there, I'm sure! It was his favourite place!".

The woods were just 20 minutes distant from where he was, so he was hurrying to get there as soon as possible. While he was running another part of the song came to his mind: "It seems to matter where I go, I will always let you know that the place where I am is never far. You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed". "Miguel, I'll find you no matter where you are" he was singing along. His heart was racing more than ever and all he wanted now was holding Miguel again in his arms. The weird images didn't seem to bother Tulio anymore, though he couldn't really believe that this is what his heart wanted all along.  
He wanted so bad to let Miguel know that he would do anything to find him. "Please, remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way to find you Miguel".

-...-

He got to the place where the woods were, but he couldn't see anything. There were some barriers that told that the place wasn't accesible, but Tulio didn't care much and crossed them. He was looking around when he suddenly heard someone talking. He decided to go after the voice and he saw a crowd that was staring at a man talking.

"He will be executed to death for having not obeyed the guards' orders. His last words were that he wanted to die here and so be it!". The man gave a guard the signal to prepare for shooting an arrow, some other guards were heading up to the prisoner, but since he didn't complain the executioner gave them the order to leave him. The prisoner had a large and grey shirt on and he had golden blonde hair. The prisoner almost looked like Miguel.

"Wait a moment...it is Miguel!", the sunlight shined directly into Miguel's eyes, so that they reflected a persian green color, Tulio's favourite color. He immediately recognized him and panic was filling his heart.

He came up with a plan: he took a rock, generated some strange noises and he throwed the rock the furthest possible. Everyone turned their head around and the guards took their weapons and headed to the place the noises came from. Tulio ran towards Miguel and pushed him off the wall, so they both fell on the ground.

Miguel couldn't believe that Tulio had just saved him. He couldn't believe that it was really Tulio.

They were staring at each other for more than a half minute, both breathing anxiously.

Tulio's soul filled with hope again, his heart was speeding more and more and his eyes started to resume their shine again.

Their eyes met after so long, and Tulio realized that Miguel _was indeed the love of his life. Miguel's love was what he had searched all along and Miguel was what he wanted more than everything else._

Tulio smiled out of happiness for the first time in 3 years, but Miguel turned away his head and tears were falling down his face.

"oh my love, if it's all I can do I'll take the fall for you, 'cause I will soar when I lay down with you and give my all for you..." Tulio started whispering, the words and the rythm coming so easily. Miguel's heart started racing like wild, Tulio sung _his favourite song_. Tulio touched softly Miguel's face and dried his tears with his thumb, he slowly lift Miguel's face and lead him to his.

Their lips touched and their tongues met for the first time. It was a soft and gentle kiss and they both wished it would never end.

Seems to matter what I do, so I'm saving this for you  
Cos it seems to be the last piece there is  
And you haven't had a chance yet to taste this  
Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss

Seems to matter what I say, so I'll hold my tongue at bay  
And rather use my mouth to kiss your frown away  
So your doubts no longer darken your day  
So you can hold your head up high come what may

So please remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way

'Cause it seems to matter where I go, I will always let you know  
That the place where I am is never far  
You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed  
I'll find you no matter where you are

So please remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way

Oh my love, if it's all I can do, I'll take the fall for you  
'Cause I will soar when I lay down with you and give my all for you

THE END


End file.
